William M. Jennings Trophy
The William M. Jennings Trophy is an annual award given to "to the goalkeeper(s) having played a minimum of 25 games for the team with the fewest goals scored against it. Winners are selected based on regular-season play." Up until 1981, the Vezina Trophy had been awarded under that definition, but it was later changed and replaced by the Jennings Trophy. Since its beginnings in 1982, it has been awarded at the end of 25 seasons to 27 different players. The most recent winners are Niklas Backstrom and Manny Fernandez of the Minnesota Wild, who combined for a league low 191 team goals against. History Until the 1980–81 season, the Vezina Trophy was awarded to the goaltender(s) of the team allowing the fewest number of goals during the regular season. However, it was recognized that this system often meant the trophy went to the goaltender of the better team rather than the individual and hence the change was made to offer the Vezina to the most outstanding goaltender, as voted by the NHL General Managers. The William M. Jennings Trophy was created as a replacement and is awarded to the goaltender(s) playing for the team with the fewest goals against. The Jennings Trophy was donated by the NHL's board of governors and first presented at the conclusion of the 1981–82 season. It is named in honor of the late William M. Jennings, who was a longtime governor and president of the New York Rangers and a builder of ice hockey in the United States. Normally the minimum number of games a goaltender must play to be eligible for the trophy is 25, but for the lockout shortened 1994–95 season, the required minimum was fourteen games. Five players have managed to win both the Jennings and Vezina Trophy for the same season: Patrick Roy (1988–89 and 1991–92), Ed Belfour (1990–91 and 1992–93), Dominik Hasek (1993–94 and 2000–01), Martin Brodeur (2002–03 and 2003–04) and Miikka Kiprusoff (2005–06). Roy has won the trophy five times, the most of any goaltender. Belfour and Brodeur are tied for second, having each won the trophy four times. It has been won most often by the Montreal Canadiens, on 5 occasions. The New Jersey Devils have won four times, and Buffalo Sabres and Chicago Blackhawks have three wins each. Winners Notes For the 2003–04 season, there was a tie between Martin Brodeur of the New Jersey Devils and Robert Esche and Roman Cechmanek of the Philadelphia Flyers. This is the only time that there has been a tie between players from different teams. For both the 2005–06 and 2006–07 seasons, there is a difference in statistics in some sources. The NHL website says that the 2005–06 Calgary Flames goals against total is 200 and the 2006–07 Minnesota Wild goals against total is 191. However, the ESPN website says that the 2005–06 Flames GA was 193 and the 2006–07 Wild GA was 184. References ;General * * * ;Specific See also *List of NHL players *List of NHL statistical leaders Category:NHL trophies and awards